This invention relates to novel phthalans, and more particularly to substituted 1-aminomethyl-phthalans useful in the treatment of hypertension.
The adrenergic nervous system plays a major role in the innervation of heart, blood vessel and smooth muscle tissue. Agents capable of interacting with receptor sites within the adrenergic nervous system can result in a variety of physiological responses, including vasoconstriction, vasodilation, and increased or decreased heart rate (chronotropic), contractility (inotropic) and metabolic activity. In the past, various adrenergic agents have been employed to affect these and other physiological responses. However, it is highly desirable to obtain new adrenergic agents which demonstrate a high degree of specificty for differing receptor types within the adrenergic nervous system in order to obtain a desired physiological response separate from other possible, and perhaps less desirable, responses of the system. This property has been lacking from most previously employed adrenergic agents. Thus, the search continues for new and improved adrenergic agents capable of selective interaction with adrenergic receptor sites.
It has now been determined that a new class of compounds, the substituted 1-aminomethyl-phthalans, as herein defined, demonstrate an ability to interact specifically with various adrenergic receptor types and are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of hypertension.